Aku no Musuko
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Un SongFic de Hetalia con una cancion de Ren Kagamine “Tú eres el rey, yo soy tu sirviente. Somos unos pobres gemelos separados por el destino. Si es para protegerte, yo también me volveré malvado.”
1. Aku no Musuko The Son of Evil

OSSS!!!Hola como están!?

Yo aquí molestándolos con otro song-fic de hetalia y Vocaloid xD

Les contare lo que paso…estaba escuchando esta maravillosa canción de Vocaloid "Aku no musume (The daugter of evil)" y bueno con mi mente Yaoi-hetalistica xDDD arme el fic con la canción, sinceramente no me gusto tanto como mi otro song-fic "fear Garden" pero es que este se me hizo un poquitín mas difícil pues la historia de la canción ya está contada entonces si le agrego una historia dentro de la historia de la canción pues, entonces la canción no tendría chiste así que bueno XD simplemente estoy poniendo la historia que cuenta la canción original cambiando el género de los personajes y sustituyendo a los Vocaloid por los personajes de Hetalia n_n

Bueno y se estarán preguntando, ¡¿Acaso esto es un USAxCanada?! Déjenme decirles que no XD, bueno ustedes vean el video y traten de aliar las parejeras por la letra de la canción y el propio fic, si no de todas formas pongo las aclaraciones de esto en los comentarios finales, ok? n_n

Espero que les guste el fic y la canción tanto como a mi xD

De una vez les dejo el link del video de la canción con subtítulos: http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=ewqwnonq2u8

(solo quitenle los espacios n_n)

-----------

**Titulo**: Aku no Musuko

**Canción**: Aku no Musume –Vocaloid

**Disclameir**: Bueno, ya saben Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei, y Vocaloid así como la canción pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está creado sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido, esto es solo puro producto del ocio y de escuchar mucho Vocaloid XD

**Advertencias**: Un Canadá malvado, mal song-fic XD

* * *

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar…Había un reino inhumano en el que gobernaba; Un príncipe de 14 años…_

De hermosos y ondulados cabellos dorados del que sobresalía un tierno rizo que formaba una espiral, una mirada azul como el cielo y una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que conquisto el corazón de muchos jóvenes de su país, el poseía todo, y todo lo que deseaba le era cumplido sin rechistar, en su inmenso castillo en lo más alto paisaje del país, sus riquezas se extendían por todo el lugar cubriendo todo lo que tu mirada llegaba a abarcar, el joven príncipe siempre era acompañado por su pequeño oso polar que llamado Kumajirou, su posesión mas preciada y su más leal sirviente, de rostro similar, diferencia solo el ondulado del cabello y que el rizo del sirviente se alzaba tiernamente. El príncipe era realmente feliz.

-Alfred, quiero más arboles en mi jardín.-Susurro el menor mirando hacia la ventana donde se alzaba un interminable jardín, lleno de flores de todos los colores y formas, donde predominaban también infinitos arboles de maple, de donde sacaban el néctar más fino para el rey.

-Como lo desee.-

Todos en el reino lo adoraban y a la vez le temían, ya que aquel que le desobedeciera seria exiliado del país o su cabeza seria degollada, así de simple y sencillo.

-Alfred, quiero salir a dar una vuelta.- El rey del país se alejo del país y fue a tomar su abrigo favorito, este llevaba una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Como lo desee, mi príncipe.-

El cada cuanto salía de su castillo para pasear por su reino, con paso imponente y una sonrisa superior, pronunciando ante cualquier multitud.

"_**¡Vamos, arrodíllense!"**_

La gente se inclinaba a su pasar, y el rey era feliz, aun así, aquel pequeño niño faltaba de algo que lo llenara, algo que ni él sabía que era, así explotaba a su gente cada vez más para llenar su castillo de riquezas aun más grandes para satisfacerse, sin éxito, el rey del reino amarillo se frustraba y desquitaba con el pueblo que tenia postrado ante sus pies.

_La flor del mal brota adorablemente, con colores brillantes, la miserable maleza a su alrededor se convertirá en su alimento y se pudrirá._

Pero en uno de sus viajes él se enamoro a primera vista, de un apuesto joven azul del otro lado del mar, este era tan hermoso que el rey quedo prendado, el hombre era de ojos azules y cabellos rubios como los suyos, su ser estaba rodeado de un aura seductora que atrajo al rey al instante, el ceño del príncipe frunció, estaba acompañado de otro mozo, de ropas finas y una sonrisa amplia, de ojos y ropajes verdes. Aquellos dos hablaban cálidamente y reían juntos, se veían felices…parecían de hecho una pa…re..ja…

-Alfred!-Llamo de inmediato a su sirviente, con voz alterada y visiblemente molesto.- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Algo extraño sucedió, su ministro no atendió al instante, se había quedado callado, mirando a aquel hijo del país verde, su mirada estaba perdida y centrada a la vez en aquel muchacho, el príncipe ardió en celos.

No perdió el tiempo y con paso apresurado se empeño en volver a su castillo, llamando de emergencia a todos sus ministros, condes, vizcondes y cuanta persona con armada y sello real hubiese en su país y ordeno con voz muy baja, apenas perceptible.

-Destruyan el país de él de verde.-

Así la guerra comenzó, el país de la inhumanidad invadiendo y destruyendo el país verde con toda su furia, sin perdonar a nadie, dejando a gente su hogar, destruyendo innumerables vidas a su paso, arrasando con todo ese lugar; no estando satisfecho el príncipe ordeno a su sirviente, asesinar a aquel hombre de verde, aquel que le había quitado a su amado del reino azul. Sin piedad, sin temor, el príncipe destruyo aquel país que odiaba y a pesar de las suplicas de los superiores del otro país, a pesar de las voces del dolor que llegaban a sus oídos, el príncipe no movió ni un dedo.

"_**Vaya, es hora de la merienda**"_

_La flor del mal brota adorablemente, con colores dementes, es una flor hermosa pero, tiene tantas espinas que no se puede tocar._

Ya artos de la guerra y la tiranía del príncipe la gente del país se levanto, encabezados por un joven espadachín de armadura roja y cabellos de mujer, apoyados por el príncipe del país azul y sus hombres, la furia de los aldeanos y el dolido corazón del príncipe de azul era mayor que la experiencia y espadas de los soldados reales, queriendo libertad, buscando venganza hacia el rey del país, queriendo llevar justicia hacia el reino, el pueblo envolvió el castillo entero, cada alma que habitaba en aquel palacio huyo, hasta el más leal sirviente del príncipe, y ahí esperando junto a la ventana se encontraba viendo su reinado caer, el muchacho con su pequeño oso en sus brazos. Con una sonrisa tonta y satisfecha; así el tirano rey fue apresado a manos del hombre oriental de armadura roja.

"_**insolentes**"_

_La flor del mal brota adorablemente, con colores tristes, el paraíso construido para él, débil y vano se derrumbo_

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar…Había un reino inhumano en el que gobernaba; Un príncipe de 14 años…_

Aquel egoísmo y crueldad dada desde corazón por el príncipe fue regresado en forma de una condena, el pobre y demente príncipe podía admirar como su vida se desvanecía en su rostro, todo lo que logro, todo lo que había odiado, todo lo que había matado, todo lo que había causado, todo pasaba por su mente, poco antes de su muerte, reflexionaba acerca del hombre que amo, y que el mismo llevo a la tumba, al que llamaban el rey ahora está llorando en su prisión, pensando…que tal vez…debió haber sido mejor, para él, para su hermano, para su pueblo…más aun así, este nunca se arrepintió…

Entonces dieron las tres de la tarde y el déspota príncipe caminaba hacia la guillotina, a la vista de cada uno de sus aldeanos que lo miraban con odio, sonreía, aun sonreía, aunque hubiese visto a su sirviente llorar entre la multitud, el mismo estaba triste, pero era por todas sus acciones que el merecía esto, las campanas de la iglesia resonaron en sus oídos por última vez, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sin mirar siquiera a su público ansioso por su muerte pronuncio.

"_**Vaya, es hora de la merienda**"_

Así aquel afilado instrumento le dio fin a su vida, cortando su cabeza con una sonrisa alegre y extraña en su rostro; y de esa forma contaran la historia del malvado rey del país inhumano, que por amor, odio y egoísmo llevo a su propia muerte.

_La flor del mal cae adorablemente, con colores brillantes, desde entonces la gente conto así que sin duda él fue el hijo del mal_

Más aun así…la historia del príncipe no acaba aquí.

* * *

Bueno antes que nada a las aclaraciones:

Casting:

Canadá/Mathew (Rin Kagamine): El príncipe/rey del reino inhumano/amarillo

USA/Alfred (Len Kagamine): El sirviente del rey

Francia/Francis (Kaito): El príncipe del reino azul

UK/Arthur (Miku Hatsune): El chico del reino verde

China/Yao (Meiko): El espadachín de armadura roja

--------------

Bueno, bueno, creo que por la pequeña tablita anterior pueden deducir instantáneamente las parejas del fic (FranciaxCanadá, FranciaxUK, USAxUK)

Y ya sé en que están pensado y les quiero decir antes de que aprieten ese botón de review y me digan lo que piensan!

Sé que la actitud de "la reina" queda más con Al, pero…por los colores(de los Vocaloid y los de los reinos) los sentimientos y la historia en general de esta canción (punto de vista de cada uno, las continuaciones y diferentes versiones y todo XD) así quedaba mejor, y les juro que yo moría por hacer esta canción un USAxUK pero ToT no quedaba, así que lo deje con estos personajes, bueno sé que también están pensado "Que raro que está loca-obsesionada-con-Rusia no lo haya incluido en el song-fic" FACIL! Tampoco encajaba en esta historia XDD

Bueno también les quería preguntar algo y me encantaría que me respondiera, estoy segura de que la mayoría de ustedes saben que esta historia tiene dos continuaciones, una contada por Len (en el caso del fic, América) y una tercera de la princesa arrepintiéndose y así también una canción por cada punto de vista de todos los personajes de esta historia, entonces la pregunta es:

¿Quieres que escriba la saga completa de "La hija del mal" ("El sirviente de la maldad" y "mensaje de tristeza") y los puntos de vista de "El príncipe de azul" "La hija de verde" y "La hija de la venganza"?

Dejo la respuesta en sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer hasta el final XDD


	2. Aku no Hero The servant of Evil

Gracias por su apoyo!! TwT estoy feliz! ME ah animado para hacer la continuación y aquí esta, los hecho contados desde el punto de vista de Alfred =w= la verdad, de las canciones de la saga de la maldad, esta es la que más me gusta X3

Se me hace muy tierna!! De hecho tal vez encontraran un poco de USAxCan pero solo un poco ;3 También me tome la libertad de meter una mini-historia de los dos chibis X3

En fin por favor lean a gusto :3

Les dejo la canción con los subtítulos: http:// www . youtube . com/ watch?v=XrWhcUvNijY

------------

Titulo: Aku no Hero

Canción: Aku no Mesitukai–Vocaloid

Disclameir: Bueno, ya saben Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei, y Vocaloid así como la canción pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está creado sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido, esto es solo puro producto del ocio y de escuchar mucho Vocaloid XD

Advertencias: USAxCan =w= Hero!! USA y Canada chibis X3 Alfred un poco OCC

* * *

"_Tú eres el rey, yo soy tu sirviente. Somos unos pobres gemelos separados por el destino_

_Si es para protegerte, yo también me volveré malvado."_

Aun lo recuerdo, estoy seguro que tu también, nosotros nacimos en la familia real, juntos, éramos felices, nada nos separaba, éramos unos gemelos unidos. Solíamos jugar juntos en el amplio jardín del castillo que ahora tú gobiernas, recuerdo también tu inocente sonrisa, eras tan lindo y aun así tan atento con los demás, buscabas el bien de todos a los que te rodeaban. Yo era también feliz ¿recuerdas esa tarde?

-Nii-san!-

Llegaste corriendo hacia mí con un ramo de flores en la mano y llorando.

-¿¡Que pasa!? ¿Estás bien?...tu mano…-

Estabas sangrando, tus rodillas, tus manos, tus lagrimas mojaban tu rostro, entonces vi aquellas flores, también manchadas, eran las flores de la parte alta del jardín.

-Nii-san, te quise traer estas flores, pero…-sollozaste y lanzaste otras lagrimas mas, te abracé con cuidado y deje esas flores a un lado.-…Pero me lastime, nii-san, me caí.-

-Tranquilo Matt…Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, no llores.-

Te di un leve beso en la frente y me sonreíste, tus lágrimas desaparecieron y tu rostro se lleno de luz una vez más.

-Gracias! Nii-san tus besos siempre me curan, ya no me duele.-

Me abrazaste, como si nunca te hubieses lastimado, te aferraste a mí y reíste conmigo. Estaba feliz, tú lo estabas.

-Claro, Matt…Eso es porque soy un héroe.-

Deje que mi pequeño ego infantil saliera de mi pecho y tu reíste. Jugamos un rato más, tú hacías algo con las flores que trajiste, yo solo te observaba atento.

-Tú siempre serás mi héroe, ¿verdad Alfred?-

Sonreí enternecido y asentí.

-Siempre! No importa lo que pase! Yo siempre te protegeré! Porque eres mi hermano adorado.-

Tú sonreíste iluminado y extendiste una pequeña corona de flores.

-Nii-san, yo seré la reina del país y tú serás mi rey!-

Solté una carcajada y acepte complacido el regalo, fue la última vez que hablamos como hermanos…nuestra madre te llevo al camino hacia el trono, nuestro tío, me llevo hacia la vida de un sirviente.

Pasaron los años, me olvidaste, me presentaron ante ti como Alfred F. Jones, hijo de un familiar lejano y ahora sirviente, no como tu hermano menor, no como tu gemelo, no como familia directa. Pero aun así al verme sonreíste, una vez mas estaba feliz.

Desde ese instante solo vele por ti, cumpliendo cada cosa que me ordenabas, por más excéntrica o cruel que fuera, como el degollar y maltratar a tus aldeanos para poder tener más dinero para tu castillo, no me importaba, a pesar de saber el mal que hacía por ti, no me importaba porque precisamente era para ti, porque nada en el mundo me complacía más que ver tu sonrisa.

"_Tú eres el rey, yo soy tu sirviente. Somos unos pobres gemelos separados por el destino_

_Si es para protegerte, yo también me volveré malvado."_

Fue una tarde normal, tú me dijiste que saliéramos al país vecino a caminar, así lo hicimos te acompañe, pero en un instante mis ojos se cruzaron con los de un chico verde del pueblo vecino, sus sonrisa y sus ojos me enamoraron al instante, mi corazón latió tan rápido sentí que mi vida caía a sus pies, el caminaba junto al príncipe del reino azul…me llamaste, no respondí, estaba embelesado con aquel muchacho, el me sonrió y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento para llevarme al cielo…entonces saliste corriendo con lagrimas cayendo de tus ojos. Algo dentro de mí se rompió, cuando ordenaste la guerra contra el país verde, pero sabía que si era por ti no dudaría en obedecer.

-Mata al de verde.-

Fue tu instrucción, esa misma tarde con el corazón en la garganta me dirigí hacia él, nos habíamos visto muchas veces antes de ese momento…me pare frente a él y las lagrimas amenazaron con emboscarme.

-Hazlo.-

Me sonrió, como aquella tarde en la plaza del país azul…no pude detenerlas mas y empuje en cuchillo hacia el…lo hacía por mi hermano, porque lo amaba, porque yo era su héroe, aun así las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, mi corazón dolía demasiado ¿Por qué? Si todo era por el bien de mi hermano…

"_Tú eres el rey, yo soy tu sirviente. Somos unos locos gemelos separados por el destino._

_-Hoy hay Brioche para la merienda.-_

_Y tu ríes, ríes inocentemente"_

La guerra arraso con nuestro país, se había vuelto una batalla sin sentido, mas aun así viendo a la gente sufrir te acompañe y ni una sola vez te deje ver aquel cruel mundo que te comenzaba a odiar, mas a pesar de ser tu héroe no pude protegerte más; la ira de tus aldeanos se alzo en tu contra, destruyendo tu propio ejército, invadiendo tu castillo, no permitiría eso, a pesar de que te acusaban por ser malvado, que el este era tu destino por tu crueldad…no era verdad, yo los enfrentaría y no permitiría que te lastimaran, yo soy tu héroe, soy tu sirviente.

-_Mire, le voy a prestar mi ropa, póngase esto y huya pronto, por favor.- _No aparte mi sonrisa de mis labios, no quería preocuparte mas, tú me mirabas angustiado.- _No se preocupe, somos gemelos_.- Tu rostro cambio en un instante, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por fin lo habías recordado, te habían dicho que había muerto ¿No es así?… Sospechaste que era yo, pero nunca lo confirmaste, ¿verdad? Tu corazón se rompió, pude darme cuenta, por que tus lagrimas dolían incluso en mi corazón, no borre mi sonrisa aun así, los héroes no llorar y yo soy tu héroe.-_Seguro nadie se dará cuenta_.-

Deposite un último beso en tu frente, sabía que con eso te sentirías mejor, tome tus ropas y me dirigí al ventanal con tu oso en brazos, tu lloraste, extendiste tu mano y sostuviste la mía.

-¡Detente! ¡Nii-san!-

Las lagrimas no dejaban tu hermoso rostro, voltee a verte, me apresabas fuerte con tus manos.

-No debes hacerlo…Huyamos juntos…-

Sonreí triste y revolví tus cabellos soltándome de tu agarre, la propuesta me tentó, el seguir a tu lado, pero yo sabía que ellos no se detendrían hasta que te tuvieran en sus garras; esta vez, a costa de mi vida, seria tu héroe…simplemente me aleje y el sonido de espadas y gente furiosa acercándose a nosotros te obligo a salir por la puerta de atrás, sonreí.

"_Yo soy el rey, tu eres un fugitivo. Somos unos tristes gemelos separados por el destino._

_Si dicen que tu eres malvado, entonces yo también lo soy, tenemos la misma sangre"_

Aquella noche antes de la ejecución pensaba en todo lo que hiciste por tu amor, en todo lo que debiste estar pasando por tu odio, en todo lo que hice por mi amor por ti, en todo lo que pase y sufrí, sacrificando mi amor por Arthur para poder seguir amándote, en todo lo que debes estar sintiendo por mi culpa, por no haberte detenido a tiempo, en lo que harás después de mi muerte. Mi corazón dolía, pero no importaba, todo era por tu bien, me sacrificaría por ti, porque soy tu héroe.

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar…Había un reino inhumano, en su cima gobernó; Mi adorable hermano menor"_

Dieron las campanadas y camine hacia la guillotina para tu ejecución, y no me importaba que me gritaran con odio, proclamando por tu muerte, tampoco que tuviera que cargar con tus pecados, por que todo era por tu bien, porque jure protegerte, porque te amo, porque soy tu héroe, porque soy tu sirviente, porque soy tu hermano; mire de reojo a la gente frente a mí, ahí estas tu, con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, aunque yo deseo que sonrías.

Te veo por última vez, sintiendo como el filo de la navaja comienza a penetrarme el cuello, este sentimiento dura unos instantes, pero todos mis recuerdos junto a ti pasan por mi mente haciendo de este momento eterno; te sonrió por última vez, recordándote que tú debes hacerlo también.

"_Tú eres el rey, yo soy tu sirviente. Somos unos pobres gemelos separados por el destino_

_Si es para protegerte, yo también me volveré malvado."_

-"_Si algún día volvemos a nacer, juguemos juntos de nuevo, ¿vale?_"-

----

-Nii-san, Nii-san.-

-¿Que ocurre Matthew?-

-Cuéntame la historia del mar, otra vez.-

Sonrió y acaricio tu cabello.

-Claro.-

* * *

Kolkolkol les gusto? :3 Les eh dejado con el pie para la siguiente y ultima parte de la saga hetaliana del mal XDD Después vendrán los puntos de vista de los demás personajes =w= Oh estoy tan emocionada!!! *rueda por el suelo de su habitación*

Por cierto, no me di cuenta que me gustaba el USACan hasta que hice este capi XDD

OMG! es que no podia evitarlo la cancion me encanto y como mi mente es fuyoshi y crackpari 100% no pude evitarlo XDD Espero que no les moleste ;3

Dejen reviews y alégrenme el día XDD


End file.
